Should I tell him?
by A-Delicate-Unraveling
Summary: Suze has fallen in love with Jesse,and of course it wouldn't be THAT easy for her to tell him how she feels, after all Suze's life isn't perfect...
1. Default Chapter

Should I tell him?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot for the story. But I really wish I owned Jesse sigh…

Chapter 1

I can't believe it, I've gone and fallen head-over-heels in love with Jesse, the ghost that's been haunting my room for the past 150 years. That's right I said GHOST. No, I couldn't be normal and fall for the jock at school I had to fall for in love with Jesse, GREAT JOB SUZE!

I desperately want to tell him how I feel but I'm afraid that once I tell him how I truly feel about him he'll dematerialize and never come back again and I could never live without Jesse in my life. I mean I don't want to scar the guy off now do I? the answer to that would be NO! but what if he's my one true love the one that Madame Zara told me about a couple years ago at the fair, The one true love that supposed to last for all eternity? Then again she never said that that person I love would ever love me back. Oh my gosh I have such a bad headache now, BRAINOVERLOAD, I'm going to pop some Advil, take a nice hot bubble bath, and think about this some more. Better grab a change of clothes in case You-Know-Who stops by for a visit.

I'm sorry it's so short

but i already have the next chapter ready

so if you want to read more then review!

Please...?


	2. chapter 2

**Should I tell him?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot for the story, but I wish I owned Jesse… sigh**

**Chapter 2**

**Oh, I feel so much better the bubble bath and Advil really helped (thank god) actually no, I'm not going to thank god because he's the one who made me a mediator and that's how I met Jesse, If I wasn't a mediator I would've never met Jesse therefore I wouldn't have fallen in love with him. I would actually be able to be a normal girl… omg I'm rambling again anyway back to the story…**

**So I changed into some comfy clothes, A pair of long black baggy pajama pants and a turquoise shirt that has Happy Bunny on it and says "It's cute how stupid you are." and even though my hair was still dripping wet from my bath I brushed it out. I thought about it and I still wasn't sure if I was going to tell Jesse how I felt about him, at least not yet. When I walked out of the bathroom I took in a sharp intake of breath… for I saw two ghosts a boy who looked about 18 and a girl who looked about my age making out on my bed. I stood there for about three minutes, when they STILL didn't notice I was there I yelled "Get the hell out of my room!" they finally broke apart gasping for air "Oh shit," said the boy whose name I found out was Darrin because next his girlfriend (at least I hope it was his girlfriend) said "sorry we didn't know anyone was here, we better go Darrin." Then they finally dematerialized . After that I grabbed the latest issue of Cosmo Girl and layed on my bed, while listening to Avril Lavigne, When all of a sudden Spike jumped through the window and started to purr, which only meant one thing Jesse was here… My heart skipped a dozen beats and started beating ten times faster than its normal pace, I thought it was going to explode! But I tried really hard to ignore. Then I saw Jesse, now him I simply could not ignore I mean how could anyone ignore a guy as hot as Jesse! Anyway after he stroked Spike's back a couple of times he came and sat over with me on my bed… me and Jesse were on a bed together! As soon as he sat down I must've let out a pretty loud sigh because then Jesse asked "Are you okay Querida?" **

"**yeah, just a little tried is all," but what I really wanted to say was **

"**No, I don't think I'm alright Jesse, because I'm so in love with you Jesse it's not funny, and how is it possible for a girl and a hot Latin ghost to love each other?" but of course I didn't say that he probably would've thought I was crazy. "Well you should go to sleep Querida, it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow sweet dreams." then he did the totally unexpected... he kissed me on the cheek… no really I'm serious. But before he could see me blush I hid under the covers and when I finally gained the courage to look again… he was gone. The next morning as soon as I opened my eyes I saw Jesse looking right at me he jumped back surprised. I sat up in my bed and immediately put my hands to my cheeks there were tears on them, it must've been from the horrible dream I had last night. What happened was that in my dream I tried "calling" Jesse (you know mentally) because I felt ready to tell him how I felt about him I tired calling him so many times and he never came. All of a sudden Paul was there and he said that he had exorcised Jesse, and I started to cry really hard because Jesse was gone and I never got to tell him how I really felt about him. Then that's when I woke up with tears on my face and when I saw Jesse staring into my eyes (which were now open) and he was wiping away my tears. "Querida are you alright? You called me and when I came you were here sleeping with tears rolling down your cheeks." **

"**I called you Jesse?" I said. "Yes you did Susannah, are you okay." Now I could tell he was getting serious when he didn't call my Querida. Anyway, was it possible that I could call Jesse in my dreams too? Ok that was just a little weird. "are you okay Susannah?" he asked again. "Yea, just a bad dream is all." **

"**Do you want to talk about it?" he asked grabbing hold of my hand which sent fluttering butterflies into my stomach. "No, at least not right now. I think I'm going to take a shower, you know maybe it'll help wake me up a little bit." Jesse dropped my hand and said "okay Querida, call me if you need me." he said.**

"**Don't worry I will." I replied while grabbing a change of clothes from my closet.**

**I had a lot to think about. Maybe I should tell Jesse, what if I never get a chance to tell him? Just like what happened in my dream… I had to tell him how I felt, I decided that after I got out of the shower and got dressed that I was going to call Jesse and tell him how I really felt. **

**I'm seriously not sure if this story is good or not, I'm still not sure if Suze is going to tell Jesse how she really feels **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot for the story, but I wish I owned Jesse… sigh

Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed!

Sorry it took me so long to update, I had major writer's block!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

After I got out of the shower and changed into my black mini skirt and sparkly dark purple shirt, I sighed a deep and heavy sigh it was now or never. I called Jesse (mentally), and waited for a couple minutes and when he didn't show up, I tired again, and he STILL didn't show up. I must've tried at least ten more times but when he still didn't show up I got a really horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that I can't even explain. I immediately changed into a pair of jeans, threw on a pair of old sneakers. But before I left I decided that I should call Father Dom. Hoping he'd seen Jesse earlier that day. After five rings he finally answered "Hello, who is this?" he asked in that too nice, too cheerful voice. "Father D, it's me Suze, have you seen Jesse at all today?" When I asked him this I must've sounded more worried than I had hoped because then Father D. said "No Susannah, the last time I saw Jesse was right before he heard you calling him earlier this morning why, is anything wrong Susannah?" Then that's when I remembered that horrible dream I had had the night before. So instead of answering his question I said in a hurried rush "Gotta go Father D. talk to you later, bye." Now, I knew exactly where Jesse was, I just hoped that he was still alright. I grabbed the spare keys I had to the Mustang (thankfully I had them in my room) I opened my window and snuck out as quietly as possible I jumped in the car and sped down the drive way. I was on my way to pay a little visit to the spawn of Satan, and I had a feeling it wasn't going to end too well.

* * *

hey guys sorry this chapter is so short, I still have a little case of Writer's block... anyone have any ideas of what should happen next? If you do the let me know, you can get my email address in my profile. Oh and does anyone know how i can update my profile? because i want to add some of my favorite things in there and stuff, if anyone knows how can you please tell me? Thanks so much!

Luv you guys!

Jesse's Querida

Chelsea


	4. chapter 4

**Should I tell him?**

Meggiec thanks so much for your ideas, but after a little brain storming and like four Reese's cups I came up with an idea. But thanks so much anyway!

Now, on with the story. Hope you all like this chapter…

**Chapter 4**

It took me only about twenty minutes to get to Paul's house, due to the fact that I was going forty miles per hour in a twenty mile per hour speed limit and yea, I ran some red lights. When I finally pulled into Paul's driveway I slammed on the brakes which made a screech so loud, I was surprised I hadn't gone partially deaf. Anyway I slammed the car door shut with so much force that the car shook, I stormed up his driveway and banged on the door about a hundred times when finally one of the nurse's answered the door and said in a worried tone of voice

( at least I think this is what she said) "Miss are you alright?" not even hearing what she asked me I pushed past her and made my way up the stairs to Paul's room. As soon as my emerald eyes met with his icy blue ones he said with a little smirk on his face "Suze, I've been waiting for you." Now more than ever I was sure Paul Slater was the spawn of Satan sent to make my life even more of a living hell. Right after he said that I said "Where the hell is Jesse, What the hell did you do to him?" I asked as I grabbed the collar of his navy blue collared shirt and as tears brimmed my eyes, but I couldn't let him see me cry. That would only make him feel more powerful, more in control. "well,well,well," he replied "It seems I've found I've found Susannah Simon's weakness, and it's Mr. Desilva." He said the grin on his face turning into a full on evil smile. It was no use hiding my tears now, so I just let them roll down my cheeks. Then it hit me (well not literally, but mentally) "You had something to do with my dream last night, didn't you?" I asked gripping the collar of his shirt even tighter, so tight in fact that my knuckles were turning white. "Suzie, Suzie, Suzie if only you had come to more of my shifter lessons then you could've learned how to prevent all of this from ever happening, in fact none of this would've ever happened." He said, his eyes getting even more icy blue than before. "Paul please, leave Jesse out of this, I promise I'll come to every single one of your damn shifter lessons, as long as you leave Jesse alone." I said in a shaky voice. "I would help you out Suze," he replies in a sarcastic voice "But it's too late now, I sent Rico Suave up to Shadowland, and guess what Suzie? He can never come back, if only you had come to more of my shifter lessons you could've learned how to get him back, but it's too late now Suzie because Desilva is gone forever." That's when I released one of my hands from the collar of his shirt and held it in a tight fist, then in a movement as quick as a flash of lightning my fist met with Mr. Satan Jr.'s cartilage and then I had the complete satisfaction of hearing his nose crack when I punched it which was music to my ears. Right after my moment of pure happiness I whispered in his ear "Go back to hell Paul, where you came from." As blood dripped from his nose I grabbed the keys to the Mustang out of the pocket of my leather jacket and raced out of the house. I had a plan of learning how to get Jesse back, I just needed some time to sort out my idea and lay it all out.

**

* * *

****I hoped you guys liked it, I already have chapter 5 planned in my head I just have to write it out on paper. But I won't post chapter 5 unless you review, review, review. So go on and press the little purple button… **


	5. chapter 5

**Should I tell him?**

AN/ Teenwriter22,

I thought about Suze asking Dr.Slaski to help her save Jesse. But I thought that would just be too easy for Suze.

Hey everyone thanks so much for all the reviews again!

**Chapter 5**

On the way home from Paul's house I actually drove the speed limit and stopped at all the stop lights so it took me a little longer to get home, but that was alright because it gave me time to think. Think about a plan to save and get Jesse back where he belongs, with me. So wheni got home I flung myself on my bed and thought about ways to get Paul's damn Shifter books. I would've asked Dr. Slaski (Paul's Grandpa) how to get Jesse back, but since he seems to be "getting worse" they have to keep moving him back and forth between his hospital room at Paul's house and another hospital with more doctors and nurses at hand incase of an emergency. But it just so happens that Dr. Slaski is at the other hospital now, and God only knows how long he's going to be there which is just PEACHY because that's means more work for me! I knew that there was no way I could skip school and go to Paul's house to get the books because then the Nurses would see me and tell Paul I was there, then since Paul is just so smart he'd figure out why I was there. So I somehow needed to come up with the perfect distraction, so I could get up to Paul's room without anyone noticing. And I wanted to take something precious away from him, just like he'd done for me. Only I'll most likely get mine back for free, but he's going to have to pay a couple twenty thousand dollars to get his back. I think I had a plan for the perfect distraction, now I just had to set up my supplies and wait till tomorrow night to put my plan into action.

**End chapter **

A/N

**I know it wasn't that much progress in the story and I'm sorry if it seems my story just keeps dragging on… but I hoped you liked this chapter anyway, this VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTER, anyway I'm going to try to get the next chapter up my Sunday.**

**Thanks again to all my faithful reviewers!**

**Love y'all**

**Jesse's Querida**

**Chelsea**


End file.
